Edward, Pizza, and a side of Emmett
by fangs211
Summary: This is a section in Twilight in Edward's POV, where his siblings  *cough* EMMETT! *cough*  help him by making his life miserable. ALLL claims go to Stephenie Meyer. Please don't hurt me since I messed this story up.


Edward's POV

I stepped up to the counter and began filling the tray with food.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. "You're not getting all that for me?"

I shook my head as I paid for the food. "Half is for me, of course."

She raised one eyebrow at me as I lead her to our special table. I set the tray on the table and Bella sat down at the other side.

"Take whatever you want," I offered.

"I'm curious," she told me as she took the apple, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

I grimaced and shook my head. "You're always curious." I reached for the pizza slice, glaring at her. She did dare me, or would.

_Don't do it, Eddie!_ Came Alice's thought.

I lifted the pizza slice to my lips.

_No, no! Don't do it! You'll die!_ Alice thought in a panicky tone. I heard her tell my adoptive siblings, "Edward's gonna eat a human pizza!"

_Whoo! You go Eddie!_ Cheered Emmett. Trust him to do that.

_He won't do it. He's too chicken._ Jasper thought. Probably taunting me.

I bit off some from the end and felt like puking.

_Aww, gross! He ate it!_ Emmett moaned.

_Yeah, but he won't really swallow it._ Jasper pointed out.

It was funny. They thought the words before they actually spoke, so I heard everything twice. I'll show them. I forced myself to chew and swallow.

_I'm gonna puke!_ Emmett wailed.

Yeah? He wasn't the only one that felt like puking. I quickly set the slice down and gave Bella a long look. "If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?"

_Now he's gonna eat dirt?_ Emmett shouted in his mind.

"Urg," I moaned into my pillow. My insides felt sick. Funny. I haven't felt this way for a long time.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called through my door. "How are you feeling?"

"Go away," I moaned. I felt so sick. My stomach hurted from the inside.

As usual, he paid no heed. He kicked my door open with his superstrength.

"Go away," I ordered, weakly raising my head. I was lucky he didn't bash my door to use as firewood.

"No," he declared. "In this house, we let the single vampire know he's never alone."

I groaned.

"Hey, Eddie! Guess what?" Now he was jumping on my bed.

"What, Emmie?" I snapped. I knew he hated it when someone used Rosalie's nickname for him if it wasn't Rosalie herself.

"I made a pizza," he announced, holding his 'pizza' in his hands. I could smelt that he had been cooking. And he had added who knows how many cups of blood to the dough, not to mention the tomato sauce that wasn't tomato and the pepperoni made from pig blood. I can't believe some people eat pigs' blood. No, it wasn't the fact that they were eating vampire food, but the fact that some of them, especially the little kids, like to brag that they were part vampire or something. I mean seriously!

Emmett took a slice and ate it eagerly, without any problem or gagging. "Mmm, yummy! Hey Rosalie, you got to try this! You too, Jasper and Alice!"

Not a moment of peace, even at night when all of they were locked in their bedrooms, doing 'stuff'.

When I blinked, there were three other vampires in my room. "Guys," I complained before burping, which was a non vampire thing to do. I mean, seriously! Emmett did it all the time, but he's rude and stupid and smells. I'm not Emmett, and I'm not a human.

"You got to try this," Emmett told them. "I made it from stuff I found around the house."

"And he added a pinch of garlic to give it a real kick," I muttered sarcastically, letting out another burp.

"Nope. But maybe I should order a whole garlic pizza for you," Emmett replied as the others each took a slice. Emmett folded two slices in a cube and placed the whole thing in his mouth as the others took their first, cautious bite.

"Watch it, Emmett," I snapped as a drop of 'tomato' sauce fell from his lips. My hand flashed out to catch it before it could fall on my perfectly clean carpet. I was thinking of inviting that beautiful Bella Swan over for a visit and I wanted my room to be perfect. Emmett on purposely at two more slices in a messy way.

"Mmm. Not bad," Jasper praised, taking two more eager bites.

"You made it?" Rosalie asked, wrapping her free arm around his waist. Gross.

"Uh uh uh." he nodded, sounding like a gurgling baby.

Alice laughed. "It's pretty good. Good enough that I'm not going to kill you for making me get out of online shopping for two seconds." And she hurried back with the remaining bites in her hand.

Jasper finished his and reached for a second. "Huh? I thought there was at least two more in here."

"Yeah, well the pig ate all of it," I snapped and tried to push the three out of my room. I was going to puke and I didn't want them to take pictures. When they didn't move, I leapt out of my window and decided to go hunting. Maybe that would calm my stomach.

Three deer and a bear later, I slipped back into the grand house. I felt better.

"Hey Edward, feeling better?" Emmett greeted cheerfully, sounding weird because he was trying not to breathe. "Guess what the delivery man brought with my new Wii! Pizza!" He pushed a steaming hot box into my face.

I gagged and could help it, nor stop my stomach. "BLAH!" I puked all of the blood from my meal onto Emmett. Good thing we were standing on tiles, not carpet. Esme would kill him, then me.

"Gross Edward! You threw up all over me!" Emmett wailed as he stood there, dripping blood onto the tiles.

"Hey! I feel much better! Thanks," I said cheerfully, taking the pizza box from him and flinging it out the window and far into the woods. Maybe some raccoons could eat it. Leaving my dripping brother there, I whistled cheerfully and skipped upstairs to ask Alice for advice on what should I wear tomorrow. After all, I had a date with Bella. I was going to bring her to my meadow, which was far away from any possible surprise pizza, and more importantly, Emmett.


End file.
